Beast Tamers: Tournament of Majesties
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: It's like time-travelling wasn't enough for them- but getting sent into a world where you tame monsters is! Join Sorano Aoi and Shindou Takuto in their journey in Beast Earth as they strive to find out why they're there and how to get home. They find out it's not as easy as it sounds. Additionally, they become Beast Tamers! Now, what's this about them being "The Chosen Ones"?
1. Prologue: How They Got To Where?

**-Prologue: How They Got To... Where?-**

* * *

_"...In other news, the popular magazine, Girls, Gossip and Giggles, mainly known as GGG or Triple G or The Three Gs Magazine, has been rising popularity since the release of their latest issue which a particular article shows that-"_

The television was turned off, with a particular and familiar pale-ish hand stretching out with the remote being held in it and a button being pressed.

Sorano Aoi groaned, but sighed of relief soon after. She turned to the said magazine, _The Three Gs Magazine_; she stared at the front cover quite intently, her eyes narrowed as if she was glaring at the cover itself, she then flipped the page into a particular article showing this issue's _Pairing Review_.

_"Due to the victory of Japan's representative soccer team, Raimon, we have decided to feature _their _hinted anime pairings," _Aoi didn't like the sound of that, _"First, we have the pairing EnNatsu... surprisingly, this is the only canon pairing so far in the team-" _

_Okay..._ Aoi decided to flip into another page, not willing to read the rest of it as most of them involved the relationships of the former managers- Natsumi, Haruna, Fuyuka and Aki- between the former players- Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Fubuki, etc. To be honest, her eyes had slightly caught a _Haruna x All _part of the reviews... she mumbled in her breath that she had felt sorry for Otonashi-san and prayed that Kidou-kantoku couldn't find out about it.

Her eyes widened when she had read the _next Pairing Review_, immediately, she had rendered to herself that she has been... scarred for life... which ruined her views on some of the players.

She turned to look over her shoulder and up to look at the clock.

"Is it that late already?" Aoi muttered, "Otou-san and Okaa-san aren't back yet...". She frowned then stretched her crossed legs for them to reach the floor, she snapped her head up and facepalmed when she realized why she was even downstairs and not up in her room studying for the big exams.

_"...AKB... zero-zero... forty-eight!" _The show began as the theme song began playing.

"Kibou no itsuite...!" Aoi sang and danced in the living room along, she lowered her voice a bit, not to keep quiet to avoid conflict with the neighbors, but it was because she didn't want to suffer the teasing she will have to face when her other friends from her school, Raimon Jr. High, realize that she likes a... 'musical anime'.

As soon as the theme song finished, she slumped back into the couch and continued eating chocolate cake as the closed magazine was turned over, only showing the ad and not the emotionally-not-much-but-still-scarring cover of _The Three Gs Magazine_.

Unbeknowst to her... right now... someone is watching her every move.

Meanwhile, somewhere outside her house...

"Hmmm... it seems that little miss Chosen One hasn't even realize what she's capable of yet..." a mysterious figure- a teenage boy- possibly the same age as Aoi's- wearing a mysterious black hood, cape and black clothing, observed.

He has been watching Aoi for quite a while now, months, actually. And there had been no signs or hints of him spying on her.

He continued watching Aoi with his binoculars as he hid behind the bushes at the side of her house, near the front yard.

He fished something out of his pocket, something that looked like a tiny gun, he glared at it before loading something into it, "Damn that scientist. I only have one left!" he muttered.

He was disrupted by a sudden loud rocking noise, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he heard a high-pitched scream. He nearly dropped his binoculars.

He looked through his binoculars only to see Aoi freaking out, he couldn't quite figure out what the fuss is all about, only to see that she was in tears and her hands were in covering her mouth.

He rolled his eyes. _Ring~ Ring~ _his phone... ringed. The mysterious cloaked figure somehow opened a holographic screen just by pressing something from his ear and cringed when he saw the caller ID.

"L-Leader!" he saluted. He pressed a green button only to show another cloaked figure, someone his age and a male too, "How's the mission going?" It was a deep voice despite the age. "You better not fail this one or else your punishment will be as severe as-"

"I-I'm d-d-doing f-fine sir! I'll be ready to shoot her when the full moon comes in an hour sir!" He was cool-acting and calm with other people but he was very nervous and severely afraid around _this _boy, despite they're both in the same age.

The eyes of the cloaked figure he was talking to was shadowed, but he could still feel his glares, sending chills down his spine.

"Hurry up! Your sister should've been sent to here instead of you..."

He bit his lower lip at the mention of his sister who was currently elsewhere, "Y-yes sir... but she's with the other One..."

"Ah of course, how could I forget?" the deep voiced cloaked figure said in a softer tone, like in a much sly tone, "You TWO better not mess this one up, understand?"

"H-Hai, L-Leader!" he saluted. Yet again, the glaring eyes of the cloaked figure was fixed on him, "Very well then."

The call ended here and he sighed in relief.

"I'm safe... We're safe, I mean... for now."

He mind snapped back to normal, he took out the tiny gun from earlier and loaded it before aiming it to Aoi's head.

* * *

"-After calling your brother, I suppose you two shouldn't fail, of course. You know of the consequences..." the same cloaked figure that talked to the teenage boy from the last scene stared his hard and cold eyes intently at the figure.

"Yes, sir..." the cloaked figure, same age as the two teenage boys but this time, it's a girl, said. With sweat dripping out from her sweat glands, like her brother, she was nervous and afraid, it was obvious.

"You two better not fail... not this time..." he beaped out of the girl's holographic screen.

Like her brother, this girl, she was watching someone from the bushes nearby, with her binoculars and the exact same gun and one ammo- both cursed 'the scientist'... she was in the exact same mission and situation as her brother, only the targets were different.

This time, her target is a boy with short wavy grey-brown-ish hair, and this time, he was playing the piano.

To the girl's surprise, he was living a large mansion filled with almost everything a rich boy like him (as the girl stereotyped him as the 'rich One') needs.

Carefully, as the time approached, the girl just watched this boy's every move before...

* * *

An hour had passed. The full moon's shining brightly in the night sky, it's shine was unusually very bright today, as it was brighter white than all of the previous nights.

The cloaked figures at each home each pointed their guns at their targets, whom they were watching and...

_ZZZAAAAPPPP!_

A black-purple wormhole had sucked them in and they disappeared in an instant...

"Mission Complete." they said in chorus before turning away, sashaying their cloaks and they too, have disappeared.

* * *

**-End of Prologue-**

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't own anything, not even AKB zero-zero forty-eight (AKB0048, it's a REAL SHOW, an ANIME, to be exact)**

**PS, the concept/sketch/idea of this fic was maybe based on Monsuno and Pokemon... maybe Bakugan too.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Shirt and The Beast

**-Chapter 1: The Shirt and The Beast-**

* * *

In a grassy meadow filled with flowers, above it is a brightly shining yet kinda hot sun...

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" a girly high-pitched voice screamed. A flash of blue was spotted before she landed on the ground, faceplant, and groaned.

"WHOA!" a boyish low-pitched voice screamed. A flash of grey and brown was spotted before he landed on the ground, in the same situation as the girl.

The two groaned yet again before flipping over and sitting up. Their hands still on their face, rubbing it, trying to soothe the pain.

Their vision was a blur. Though the colors in front of them were very familiar, when their vision cleared, their eyes widened.

"Sorano?!" the boy exclaimed, pointing at the girl. "Sh-Shindou-senpai?!" the girl exclaimed, pointing back at the boy. The two had their mouths dangling and they're outfits were what they wear at home.

Aoi realized what she was wearing due to the unusually somehow hot breeze and the feeling of the wind in her thighs.

"GAH!" Shindou-senpai!" She shrieked, exclaiming, trying to cover herself up and turning away.

She was wearing her house clothes! And by her house clothes, she means her spaghetti-strapped half-cut hot-pink top with short shorts and bare feet. Her hair was all messy and frazzled, which somehow resembled something that made her look like she was either hit by a tornado or flashed with lightning.

"G-Gomen!" Shindou turned away, embarrassed and flushed with a _**very**_ red face. Meanwhile, he was wearing a long-sleeved V-cut buttoned shirt with a short-sleeved white undershirt underneath it along with pants and shoes, like he just went to some formal party.

Aoi ducked and laid on the grassy meadow, trying to cover herself up with the odd-looking flowers. But before her head could touch the soft grass and flowers, when her palm had landed on one of the flowers- which oddly looked like a blue lilypad decorated with purple hexagons and lavender stripes, weird enough, it's leaves are color red.

"Whoa!" Aoi stood up almost immediately in shock. It took her almost was while to get that... whatever it is... processed, in her head, but it was too late.

She took a few baby steps backwards, only to trip and fall onto Shindou and his lap, respectively.

Aoi groaned as she fell into Shindou's lap, head first. Aoi sat up, making their current position looking like Aoi was sitting on Shindou's lap, which she is doing.

Aoi stood up comically and is quickly hysterical, "G-g-g-gomene! Shindou-senpai!" Her shut her eyes for a moment in embarrassment, _W-Wh-What the heck was I doing?! Sitting on Shindou-senpai's lap?!_

"It's okay." Aoi's eyes snapped open, she saw Shindou's buttoned shirt unbuttoned and right in front of her. She tilted her head in confusion, "Eh?".

"Here. Wear it." Shindou's simple reply made Aoi blush, her face was now like Kirino's hair.

"Eh?!" Aoi was shocked, it was embarrassing! ...In a way, of course. And just when the scarring article from the magazine was out of her head, it was back to haunt her. "It's bigger than mine. It's like I can use it for a dress or something..." her voice trailed off.

Shindou pretended he didn't hear that, he simply said, "Wear it. I do apologize for staring at you... when you were, uhm... well, you can cover yourself up or would you rather walk home... like that..." he blushed, unbeknowst to Aoi. He looked away just as Aoi snatched his shirt from his hands.

"F-fine then!" Aoi took his shirt and wore it, it was fully buttoned and was a little too big for Aoi. Aoi made it look like she was wearing it like a dress, her neck, arms and half of her thighs were covered, but still... Aoi is covered. Aoi turned to look at Shindou, who was wearing his undershirt which really didn't cover him much. Aoi blushed when she stared, and sort of drooled, at the sight of Shindou's muscles.

After some time, Shindou exclaimed, "Aoi! Are you done?" Now **that **made Aoi snapped out of her trance.

"Shindou-senpai!" Shindou's head quickly twisted to Aoi's direction, what he saw made him blush. _M-Man! _He felt his cheeks getting warmer, _What on earth is happening to me?! I just gave her my shirt! But I do feel a little cold though... _He glanced at Aoi, who was checking out the shirt, _Wah! What am I thinking? It's just a shirt!_

With Aoi, for the entire time she was checking out the shirt, she was blushing and engrossed in her thoughts. _Calm down Aoi, don't take the wrong idea. He probably just lend me his shirt as an apology._

The awkward tension and pregnant silence was broken by a loud screeching, then followed by a mist, a yellow colored mist. All of a sudden, Aoi and Shindou felt woozy and were now wobbling and swaying.

"Uhhh..." Shindou grunted. Aoi placed her palm on her head, recieving a headache from resisting to succumb to whatever that mist is.

Before the two of them could faint from the power and scent of the pollen coming from that creature, a loud yet somehow familiar voice yelled, "Quick! Hexo! Use Hex Wisp!"

"Heeeee-exxxxx-oooo-!" a human-sized figure appeared and jumped in front of them, he- or more likely, it had purple-colored skin, big round onyx-colored eyes, plump cheeks and it looked like a chibi from anime. Surprisingly for Shindou and Aoi, a silver hexagon, which acted like some sort of shield, appeared right in front of it and a mysterious gust of wind blew, causing the yellow-colored mist to disappear and the weird-looking flowers to... faint and fall on the ground?

Aoi and Shindou regained their composure and looked at the creature which saved them. It turned to them- and its look made them turn.

What they saw was a boy. A very familiar-looking boy.

The boy- who was sort of almost the same age as them- approached them, which causedthem to widen their eyes and make their mouths jawdrop.

"Hohohoho... a what's a cute honeymooning couple doing out here in the middle of PollenPore's Meadow? By the way, aren't you two a little young to be a couple honeymooning?"

Okay, now _**that **_caused them to scream:

"F-F-F-F-F-FEI R-R-R-R-RUNE?!"

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

**Author's Note: Guess the main pairing? Or should I change it? Please don't make me change it!**

**Also, I can't believe I made the entire chapter focus on Aoi, Shindou and his shirt.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: For Crying Out Loud!

**-Chapter 2: For Crying Out Loud!-**

* * *

At Fei Rune's home, which was just a small and simple cottage somewhere nearby, they soon arrived there; then, Fei handed Aoi a few clothes (boy clothes again?). Aoi was now wearing new clothes (boy clothes) and Shindou got his shirt- which was crumpled- back.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" the boy- whose name was Fei Rune, and his appearance recognized by both Shindou and Aoi- pointed to himself.

He looked like Fei Rune, except this time, he still has the same hairstyle and eyes, the only thing that changed was that he was wearing a weird outfit: a dark navy blue fully zipped jacket that looked like it was twice his size, black pants that too looked like twice his size and black shoes. He also had a belt onto him, which had straps that looked it could be used to hold fist-sized balls.

"What are you talking about? We're your friends! We saved soccer from the SCC in the future, remember?! We time-traveled!" Aoi suddenly held Fei's hands, which made him tilt his head which was now blushing.

"Eh?" Fei was now confused. Who are these people? What are they talking about?

"Don't you remember us?! How could you forget about us?!" Aoi is now hysterical. Shindou placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, whoever you are, I have no idea what you're talking about. But I for one, am here for the questioning..." He pouted his lips while pointing into the air.

Shindou's eyes furrowed, "Are you serious, Fei?"

Fei looked up to stare at Shindou in the eyes. After a while, both were convinced that they were telling the truth.

"Okay, after staring at your boyfriend's eyes here, I know you're telling the truth. But I for one, have also got questions for you two."

Aoi sat back on her chair, her arms were on her lap and she had an agitated expression on her face.

"What?" Aoi asked, waiting impatiently for Fei's question.

"What's a couple like you doing in PollenPore's Meadow?" Fei grinned cheekily. He resisted, apparently, it took him that really big smile from preventing himself to yell out: _I've gotta remember to introduce you two to Meia! She's an avid shipper! And she's also the 'Love Doctor'_.

Shindou almost glared at Fei but prevented himself from doing so. Aoi's eyes, however, narrowed at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Okay, okay..." Fei pushed his hands back and forth in a assuring manner, "It was just a joke, take it easy..." Though Fei was still smiling cheekily, he asked, "Seriously, what are you two doing here?"

"We have no idea. For me, I just heard a 'ZZZAAAAPPPP!'," Aoi made sure she made quote signs with her fingers- making a peace sign then bending her fingers. "And poof! We appeared in- what was it called again?"

Shindou's eyes fixed at Aoi, "The same thing happened to me. I was just practicing for my big recital when I heard the same sound then landed in..." his voice trailed off.

"PollenPore Meadow. They were PollenPore, a Beast. Don't you remember your lessons at Beast Schools?"

"They were Beasts alright- those... PollenPore- Wait. What's a Beast?" As Aoi continued asking Fei questions.

Fei's expression looked like Aoi just asked what color the sky is, "It's well... one of those creatures. We call them Beasts because our kind, the humans as you know, have encountered many millennia ago. Duh! Everyone knows that."

Aoi paused while Shindou was starting to put the puzzles into place.

_I guess this all makes sense now! _he resisted to yell, 'I got it!' or 'Bingo!' out loud.

"Aoi." Shindou said, Aoi twisted her head to Shindou's direction before she could ask Fei any more questions. "I think I get it all now..."

"Really?!" Aoi's eyes widened as she smiled, she had thought everything was going crazy but-

"I think that rather than being in the future. I think we were sent by whoever it was, in a different dimension."

"Eh? I guess that makes sense now!" Fei beamed. To their surprise, Fei didn't seem to actually mind- like it happened almost every day.

"Why don't you look surprised Other Dimension Fei?" Aoi began calling Fei, 'Other Dimension Fei'.

"Okay, first of all," Fei put his palms in front of Aoi, "Don't call me that. Just call me 'Fei'. And second, my father's a scientist and my mother's a nurse. So technically, normal isn't really for me any more. And nothing's normal in Beast Earth."

"Beast Earth?" the two visitors tilted their heads.

Fei nodded, "Yup, it's like Earth, our original planet name, but after we found out about Beasts, we added 'Beast' to the name!"

"Hey wait a minute. You said that you dad's a scientist..." Shindou pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Fei questioned.

"So... why don't we go to him and maybe he could help us get home!" Aoi finished, getting the idea.

"Oh." Fei made an 'O' in his mouth.

"Well then. Let's go Hexo! We're visiting Otou-san in his lab today!" Fei jumped off his chair, then his Beast, Hexo (Shindou and Aoi still couldn't get used to that or this dimension) followed him.

"Let's get a move on people!" Fei yelled after the three packed what they needed.

"By the way Fei... why do we even bother packing stuff? Isn't your otou-san's lab nearby?" Aoi asked.

Fei looked sorta down, "Otou-san's lab is a three day trip. And we might run into some other Beasts." He looked up and smiled at the two while Aoi and Shindou gave Fei briefly a pityful look.

"Wait. Don't you have some other Beasts?" Aoi raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Fei said, emphasizing the 'P', "Hexo here is the first and so far, the only Beast that I have."

"Oh..."

"But don't worry. Otou-san has tons of Beasts that Hexo's friends with."

"Oh... wait- WHAT?! TONS OF OTHERS?!"

"Yup." Fei simply nodded while he closed his eyes and smiled cheekily as they continued to walk.

Cue Aoi's anime-cry. Shindou just simply sighed.

While they were on their way to Professor Asurei Rune's Lab, Fei said, "And by the way, I still have one more question for you two..." Aoi and Shindou's head shot up and looked at Fei's serious face.

"What the heck were you two doing being like a couple, since you two were being all love-dovey in PollenPore's Meadow?" Fei smirked, mischevious. He liked these two.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD FEI! WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. This is all I'm uploading, chapter prologue and chapter 1 and chapter 2 in one day. Updates... will be unknown until furthur notice. Also, you have no idea how hard it would be for me to keep track of almost everything in this fanfic...**


	4. Chapter 3: Professor, Admin, WTH!

**-Chapter 3: Professor... Admin... What the Heck?!-**

* * *

It took a long walk than it was supposed to, possibly because they kept running into random and color Beasts. It took both Shindou and Aoi a while- and a really, really, long while to process at what had just happened the past couple of days; Fei had managed to run into some Beasts (or more likely, he went to them) and battled with his 'Hexo'.

To Shindou and Aoi- he was a whole different Fei, he was more hyper, more energetic, and more likely to pick on fights with other Beasts.

"Doesn't Beast Earth have cars or any means of transporation?" Shindou had asked.

Fei opened his mouth to respond, only to end up looking sheepishly comical in his weird 'walking' (he actually looked like he was marching). He turned awkwardly to both Shindou and Aoi...

"Oh yeah... actually we do. Hehe, I sort of... well... uhm... hehe..." Fei scratched the back of his neck, "We actually sort of do have car."

"Say what now?!" Aoi exclaimed; Shindou held up his hand, "Wait a minute Aoi. He doesn't have a driver's license."

Fei scratched his cheek, "Actually... you don't need one on Beast Earth, they give people cars when they do know how to drive..."

A moment of silence...

"WHAT?!"

"Hehehe..." Fei murmered at the now-freaking-out Shindou Takuto. "Well, look at that Shindou!" he pointed to a regular-house-looking building with a tower with a windmill attached to it.

"So... we're here huh?" Aoi glanced a bit angrily at Fei, "Could've been faster if we had a car."

"Hehe..." Fei sweatdropped, scratching the back of his neck. _Awkward..._

* * *

"Dad! Otou-san! Papa! We're here!" Fei rang the doorbell.

"Hm, that's weird... he usually answers immediately when I'm here." Fei rang the doorbell again, and again, and again. All with no reponse.

Fei shrugged, "Guess he must be out."

"Out? Does this mean we have to stay here forever?!" Aoi panicked, Fei sighed, "Don't be too overdramatic Aoi. My dad will probably be back at-" His eyes widened.

He noticed the door was very slightly opened, he knows that Asurei never leaves it opened.

There is also no light coming from inside, meaning-

Fei barged open the door and rushed in, opening the switch.

Aoi and Shindou entered and gasped, the whole place was trash! Turned upside down!

"Ugh... Hmmm..." they heard grunting, they were immediately alert. Fei's Hexo sniffed, its ears twitched as it turned to the direction of the source of the grunt. Fei's Hexo immediately used Hex Wisp.

"Wahhh..." they heard a scream and a crash along with a thud. "Ooff."

"Wait. Hexo, stop!" Fei commanded, Hexo immediately stopped after hearing those words coming from its owner's mouth.

Aoi approached the figure, who was now covered in metal with only its hand sticking out. "Eh?"

"Gah!" She shrieked as soon as the figure grabbed hold of her hand.

"Huh?" The figure's head popped out but was soon clashed by Aoi's fist, or more likely, a piece of metal that she grabbed then started hitting it.

"Wait! Aoi! Yamette!" Fei grabbed Aoi's wrist. Aoi made an 'O' with her mouth.

The figure's head popped out, with its hand rubbing its aching spot where Aoi had hit. On his other arm was a PollenPore.

Shindou and Aoi's eyes widened at the sight.

"Saru!" Fei smiled, delighted to see him.

* * *

It looked like it took a few minutes, but it took a lot of minutes- seems like they've managed to clean up the lab.

The Saru from this dimension also looked different, he retains his usual monkey-like hairstyle and Tenma-look-a-like-eyes but his outfit is now composed of a orange jacket with a dark navy blue zipper, royal blue baggy pants and black gloves.

Saru is now currently sitting down in his seat with his Beast, PollenPore, on his lap. While he was sipping coffee, it was sleeping despite being unconscious.

"What happened to Dad, Saru?" Fei questioned with a worried look.

Saru looked down, "I don't know Fei. I was just hit by a strange flash of light, then that rotten Team Galaxy woman grabbed Professor Asurei then left; I was about to chase her when I flung into a wall by her Dragni then I fell unconscious."

Fei's shoulders slumped down, Shindou rest his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Fei, we'll get him."

Fei nodded, smiling, "Right." He turned to Saru, "Where did they go?"

"I saw her turn left before I lost my consciousness, better hurry."

"Right!"

Fei and Shindou rushed out.

"Hey... your name is Aoi, right?" Saru asked, Aoi replied, "Yeah."

"What are you doing here? Go with them, besides..." He raised his mug, "I'll be fine," He gave a little wink.

Aoi had a concerned look on her face as she left.

* * *

They went out and into a nearby forest, the direction that Saru had pointed.

"Ahehehehehe!" They heard a cackle, Fei had recognized that cackle from the news. _Nekomi! One of Team Galaxy's admins! This is so not good!_

"This way!" they ran. Hexo attacked nearby Beasts that got in their way.

A hooded figure along with another Beast had attacked them, but this time, with ice.

Hexo was frozen. The Beast turned to Aoi, Shindou and Fei, but Hexo soon broke free after seeing its owner was in danger, and used Hex Wisp.

The Beast was down and the hooded figure retreated, it ran so fast, in matter of seconds while chasing it, it disappeared.

The further they ran as Hexo seemed to get tired from fighting all of the Beasts, the hooded figure from before returned to them along with some reinforcements.

From all direction, the Beasts released their moves all at once. They closed their eyes and tried to defend themselves...

"Quick! Hexo! Use this!" a voice from behind them yelled. A bottle landed right in front of a crouching Fei, it looked a like a french-style perfume with blue bubbly liquid inside, much to the confusion of his two companions.

Fei's eyes widened, "Hexo! Come here!" he commanded, Hexo obeyed. The Beasts repeatedly attacked, aiming at the Hexo, fortunately, Hexo had reached Fei in time, Fei had sprayed the substance on his Hexo and-

"HEX WISP!" Fei yelled with anger in his voice along with some determination, Hexo did his move.

The Beasts were defeated. And the hooded figures soon retreated in a blink of an eye. Fei glared them, wanting to yell out- _Cowards!_

They turned to the source of the voice that had once yelled then gave them the weird substance and Fei's eyes widened.

"Dad!" he ran towards the fallen figure of Prof. Asurei. He was heavily wounded, Fei mumbled up a curse, "Tch, can't use the Restoration Potion on dad." Fei knows that the potion can only be used for Beasts and he can only use it once in one bottle.

Asurei was also surrounded by a group of random Beasts, they were varied in size, shape and color. The Beasts around him were panting and were all dirty and very wounded as well.

A tall silhouette, which would most likely be a woman, cackled, "Hah!" she smirked, her Beast, a small dragon like Beast without the wings or legs. Its eyes are onyx black and the skin is composed of deep purple scales with a faint lavender color, growled at them then began to approach them with fire beginning to come out of its mouth.

"Calm down Dragni..." she purred, giving the Beast a pat on the head, "No matter, we have what we came for!"

She threw out a smoke bomb then disappeared along with her Beast, a Dragni.

"Nekomi..." Fei glared at the remaining smoke that the woman had just released via the bomb.

"Ugh." Fei mentally slapped himself, he was so focused on Nekomi, he had almost forgotten all about his dad.

Shindou helped Prof. Asurei up, "Let's get him back to the lab."

Then they walked to the lab. While Fei and Shindou were carrying Asurei as Aoi was carrying two defeated Beasts, luckily, the rest still had the energy to walk.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! And I know, sucks for being too short for a chapter... At least... well... this is technically the first time in 2013 that I've updated in a multi-chaptered fic.**


End file.
